Gallant Hydranoid
Gallant Hydranoid is the evolution of Dark Stroke's Void Hydranoid. He is not related in anyway to C22helios' Void Hydranoid from Wolf's Story. Description He is a bipedal hydra-like Bakugan with a single head. He wears a gray headband just above his eyes. His tail is no longer a mace, instead it has a jet-black crystal with mysterious powers on the end, with red spikes leading up to it. His skin is a synthesis of the strongest and lightest metals in Vestroia, making him powerful as well as agile. On his right arm, he holds a lance made of black light and a shield with 3 rings. The outer ring is black with 12 purple triangles facing inward, the inner ring is grey, and the center has the inverted banner of Gundalia. In his left hand, he holds the mythical blade, Just, a rapier made of black light. His chest is emblazoned with the Japanese Kanji, 法と秩序 meaning Law and Order. Abilities *Black Whips - The crystal on his tail glows, and he whips the air, causing black energy waves to shoot out. *No Further - His shield is extended by a powerful purple energy, making an almost impenetrable barrier. *Hard Justice - He takes Just, and slashes at the opponent with a vicious onslaught of strikes. *Cold Order - His lance is electrified, and he jabs the opponent. The voltage causes them to freeze up for a half a second. *Shield Stars - The triangles on his shield eject, and fly at the opponent. *Chivalry Sphere - A massive purple sphere falls from the sky, encasing the opponent while damaging them at once. *Beam Joust - He launches a wide, purple beam from his mouth. *Proximity Lost - Space warps around the orb on his tail. This causes a variety of effects, such as slowness to both combatants, speed boosts, attribute changes, etc. *Darkness Claw - His claws lengthen, and he stabs the opponent in the stomach. *Level Field - The effects of all abilities are canceled. *Battle Conditioning - He uses his intellect to predict the opponent's next move based on how their currently attacking/defending, the best way to counter it, among other things. *Into The Depths - The Battlefield becomes extremely dark, the darkness can only be seen through by Darkus Bakugan, or dispersed by Haos Bakugan. *Locked - The next ability used by an opponent is restricted to 25% Power, as they get covered in a dark mist. Ultimate Abilities Final Act Of The Knight - The triangles on the outer ring of the shield glow, starting with the top one, going counter clockwise. Once every triangle is lit up, the shield releases a massive burst of energy King's Sword - He raises Just skyward, and it is hit by lightning. He slashes down, and a pillar of energy goes in that direction. Queen's Lance - His lance spirals with Darkus energy, and he jumps at the opponent while spinning in a drill motion Cleric's Elixir - A vial of purple liquid appears in front of him. He drinks it, and it heals himself a little bit and restores his other abilities. Onyx Mode Onyx Mode is a temporary evolution activated by yelling the command, "Onyx Mode Initiate!" While in this one-minute (minimum, can last up to 10 minutes.) form, Hydranoid gains armor, black light wings, and replaces his shield and lance for an arm cannon. All his previous abilities are strengthened, he becomes sturdier and faster, as well as gaining new abilities. *Dark Borealis- The Arm Cannon pulses, and two attachments on it come apart to reveal two claw like adaptions with a spark running between them. He then fires a massive blast of Darkus energy, and the cannon condenses back to normal. *Dark Australius - His arm extends in the same way as the previous ability, but instead of firing right away, he draws an upside-down star with the energy in his cannon, then fires through the middle. The beam is amplified ten-fold, and continues to fire on it's own without being fed by Hydranoid, allowing him to do other tasks. The problem is, he instantly ends Onyx Mode after extended use of this attack. Category:Bakugan Category:Male Bakugan